Kakusare ta ai (a My Forged Wedding alternate end) Rated 12
by Annitsu
Summary: An alternate end, to Yamato's route.
1. Chapter 1

video/x2qrezw_a-great-big-world-say-something-with-lyrics_music {This song goes amazing with the story, if you listen to it while reading}

{For convenience, and to avoid mix ups, Annitsu's thoughts will be in ( ), and Yamato's thoughts will be in [ ]. } {Also, I rated this story this way, because that is how all voltage inc. games are rated.}

Annitsu: (...Today is the final day, marking three months... The contract is complete, so there is no need for me to stay here any longer...)

Yamato: [This is it... I am now reunited with my father, and clear from any suspicion by the school's vice president, so there is no longer any need for me to fake being married to Annitsu.]

Annitsu bit back her bottom lip, trying to ignore the aching in her heart, as she finished taping shut the last of the boxes. Annitsu: Well, I think that's everything...I should hurry to Long Island, before it gets dark. Uncle said that He will take care of the rest of these boxes in the morning, so they will be out of your way.

Yamato: Thank you...Thank you for everything, Annitsu.

Annitsu: ...Goodbye...Yamato. {Fighting back tears, she said those last words almost whispering, before stiffly making her way down the sidewalk, towards her uncle's Sport's Bar, where she would spend her last night in Tokyo. At least, that was the plan.

Yamato: [I know I should feel relieved that everything is going back to normal, but...Why does it hurt so much, watching her leave? Could this be...love? Yes, that has to be it... I love Annitsu.] As he came to this realization, He looked up to see that she was long out of sight.

Text Message: "I won't be returning to LI, and have decided to take a train out of Tokyo. I won't tell you where I am going, but I can't stay here...I'm sorry, and thank you for everything you have done for me. -Annitsu"

-Back at LI-

Yamato: *runs into bar*

*CLANG CLANG*

Kunihiko: *looks up from phone* Hey, Yamato!

Yamato: *out of breath* Is Annitsu here!?

Kuni: No...Why?

Yamato: There's...somehting I needed to tell her...Kuni, I...I think I've fallen in love with Annitsu.

Kuni: Yamato...I think you should read this. *shows text*

Yamato's face darkened, as he read the text.

Yamato: When did she send this?

Kuni: Just before you came in.

Just then, Ren lifted his head from his arms, where he had been resting at the bar.

Yamato: Ren!? When did you get here?

Kuni: He came in here about 20 minutes before you did, and just decided to take a nap.

Ren: Well I was sleeping, until you two started being so noisy. *looks over to Yamato* Are you going after her?

Yamato: I have to...I can't just let her leave like that, not now. I should have stopped her before she even left the door...

"Well, You'd bet- H-hey! Don't just run out, especially when I'm talking!" Kuni shouted, but it was too late. Yamato had already run out the door, headed towards the train station.

Kuni: Well Ren, you're awake now, so can I get you anything?

Ren: Gratin, please.

Kuni didn't have to ask Ren, not to say anything about what had just happened, it was a silent understanding.

-Train Station-

As she looked down at her ticket, could feel the tears begin to well up.

(I love Yamato, but...there is no reason for me to stay with him anymore, and I can't bear the thought of being in Tokyo, and seeing him every day, yet not being able to say anything...)

Ticket girl: Ano...Ma'am? If you plan on taking the train to Yokohama tonight, you'd better hurry. It's about to leave.

Annitsu: ...T-thank you...

Ticket girl: A-are you okay?

Annitsu: H-hai...A-arigatou gozaimasu! *runs off towards the train* 

Yamato runs up to the ticket booth

Yamato: What's the most recent ticket you;ve sold, in the last hour!?

Ticket girl:I-I'm not really..-  
Yamato: What was it!? Please!  
Ticket girl: O-okay...I have...Annitsu Midori, going to Yokohama. She just left the booth a couple of minutes ago..The train is leaving in about 5 minutes, though...

Yamato: *running through the crowd, searching desparately*

Annitsu: *glutching chest, in heartache* (Yamato...I will always...love you.)

Yamato: ANNITSU! 

{Well, that's the end of this, but if you guys like this enough, i might make a part 2, following this one.} If you want to hear the song that originally inspired me to write this, click here: video/x2w7h9g_follow-you-down_music

For the song I tink follows this story to a T, click here: video/x2qrezw_a-great-big-world-say-something-with-lyrics_music Just in case you decided not to listen while reading, here is a second chance to hear it, so you don't have to scroll up. Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to review, as this is actually my first time writing anything. If you loved it, please do let me know, and if you didn't, I still want to know. Hey, constructive criticism is always welcome, as long as you are still friendly about it. Just keep in mind, that I am a first time writer, so it may not be perfect, or exactly what you would want to happen. This is just an alternate ending. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 WILL HAPPEN!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, and I know some of you have requested this, and I promise, I WILL try to come up with a second chapter for this! There has just been a lot going on in my life lately, that's keeping me from this, and it's not always on my mind...I'll say this: It actually took me about a month to write this, and during that time, I went through two writer's blocks. I published this the same morning I finished writing chapter one. Please be patient with me, if this takes a long time to happen, I am really putting a lot into this, once I manage to get chapter 2 started. By the way, I just thought I should throw this out there, but I have also been contemplating writing a crossover of the anime Death Note, and MFW, or one of the other voltage inc games...like if MC was Kira at one time, it would go into all of that. Also, I may not use my own OC Annitsu for this one, or if I do, I will likely change the last name. It is very likely though, that I will use an entirely different name for her. Keep in mind, this is just a thought. An idea i got, during dinner one night. I have no definite planse to write this, but it is in my thoughts. Don't worry, I will make sure to write chapter 2 of Kakusare ta ai, before I start any extra projects. Thanks for reading! (Assuming anyone reads this, anyway. lol.) Let me know what you guys think of my idea!**


End file.
